1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hanging device and, more particularly, to a device for hanging an electronic device where the hanging angles are adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies continue advancing, electronic devices such as displays, speakers, projectors and monitors have become common and adapted to fulfil various purposes and conditions in our daily lives. Such electronic devices usually need to be hung or attached while operating. They are generally placed on the ground with stands, attached to the wall with mounting structures, or hung on the ceiling with hanging devices. In many cases, suspending such electronic devices with hanging devices is deemed to be a favorable option for utilizing space effectively and avoiding blocking visions of viewers.
It may be assumed that an electronic device does not need to be moved frequently if it is hung on the ceiling. For example, a projector is often hung on the ceiling in a meeting room with a fixed projection screen. Speakers and video recorders are commonly hung in an auditorium. However, minor adjustments are still required although such electronic devices are generally fixed in positions. For example, a projector might require minor adjustments in leveling, height or angles.
Existing hanging devices already disclose concepts and structures that may be adjusted in at least a position or angle. For example, a hanging device may be moved or rotated in three dimensions using three controlling screw rods and relevant mechanisms. However, within known controlling mechanisms and adjusting structures, the controlling ends (i.e. operable ends of the screw rods) are usually disposed on different sides of a hanging device due to limitations in structural design.
The space where a hanging device is disposed is defined with X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis, wherein X-axis and Y-axis are perpendicular to each other and define a horizontal plane, and Z-axis is perpendicular to X-axis and Y-axis. The controlling ends of an existing hanging device extend in different directions, such as having a first controlling screw rod on the left side of the hanging device to rotate the hanging device around Z-axis, having a second controlling screw rod on the front side of the hanging device to rotate the hanging device around Y-axis, and having a third controlling screw rod at the bottom of the hanging device to rotate the hanging device around X-axis, thus to prevent different controlling and adjusting mechanisms of respective dimensions from interfering one another.
It is not easy for an user or technician to operate an electronic device hung on the ceiling, and it is even more difficult and complicated when controlling ends are disposed in different positions on the hanging device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hanging device for electronic devices that allows users to easily adjust its positions and angles with ease.